(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a toner supply device.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses that develop images with toner generally include a detachable toner container from which toner is supplied in accordance with an amount of toner consumption. The toner container is pulled out for maintenance or when the toner container becomes empty. The toner container has a shutter that closes an opening in the toner container to prevent leakage of the toner when the toner container is pulled out. However, there is still a risk that the toner will leak and contaminate the apparatus when the shutter is closed.